Five Horsemen of the Apocalypse
The Five Horsemen of the Apocalypse (黙示録の五騎手 Mokushiroku no Go Kishu) are a group of five mages who work to the royal family of Fiore and are responsible to solve the dark problems that the population must not known to exist. They are the fiercest and scarest law enforcers known in the peninsula, and the common people believe them to be legends Description The Five Horsemen of the Apocalypse are a well-known urban legend of Fiore. According to the legend, they are five demons so terrible that the god Zentopia imprisoned them in the bottom of the Earth and, to the wicked ones, their spirits would come to kill the person This legend is greater and more interesting, and if well told, it's enveloping, but it's just a myth. The actual group of the Five Horsemen are five powerful mages who are under the direct control of the Minister of Defense Their responsability is to take care of problems of the shadows who must not be known by the population of the country. Their work is realized with description and care. Officialy, their existence is kept in ultimate secrecy and their identities are known only the highest members of Fiore's government, by the Magic Council and by the Ten Wizard Saints. Their power are around a Wizard Saint-level, and the group operates upon the direct orders of the King History Not much is known about the group's history. Ofelia, the current leader and Horsewoman of Death, is immortal and very old. Upon seeing many times of war and strife, she decided, after the end of the war against Alvarez Empire, to protect Fiore from any kind of evil and darkness. A century before the storyline started, she was a sole vigilant. The group grew with time, using four new members who reached immortality through the use of her own cursed blood and used their time in order to protect their country through the shadows of their own existence Members Synopsis Intro arc The Five Horsemen capture a foot soldier from Seven, who came to Fiore in order to pick up informations from spies of his country. He endures extensive torture from the Five before being interrogated by Klaus about his job Although initially reluctant, Klaus scares him and the soldier tells him about the spies' mission and the rumors about a mass attack of Seven into the neighbour countries. After ending, Klaus mercilessly kill the soldier, stating that he betrayed his country and death is a little punishment to such a treachery Tessa enters the room and sees the corpse of the soldier, stating that the carpet of the room was too expensive to be ruined with a traitor's blood, to which Klaus replies he will buy another Later, after the end of the first chapter, the Five Horsemen had arrived at Hargeon, and observed the destruction of the Braswells' house by Frey Valerious from the Scarlet Banshee, as well as the mages claiming to destroy Scarlet Banshee. When Klaus asks Ofelia if they should eliminate the fairies, Ofelia states they should let the Fairies and the Banshees fight, as it would be interesting. The Horsemen agree with their leader and leave Later, when Andraea engages in battle with the magea and the dark guild's building is destroyed, Klaus and Tessa interfere on the battle by capturing Brianna - Revealed to be the spy from Seven. When they are attacked, Klaus mercilessly kills Andraea, while Tessa approaches Frey to arrest him. Surprisingly, he asks to die with her, showing his honest allegiance to her. Tessa, surprised, grants his wish and kills him with her Virus magic. Tessa, then, creates a giant bird using Life-Make, which the duo uses to depart, bringing Brianna with them, arrested Before leaving, however, they warn the Fairy Tail Mages to send their compliments to Sophia and that they will pay a visit to Fairy Tail soon Trivia * The group is a reference to the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse from the Book of Revelation ** The author used Five Horsemen instead of the common Four because he wanted to put both the Horsemen of Conquest and Pestilence, in which generally one is changed by another in the popular culture Navigation